The Romance Series: Book 1
by Icefox19
Summary: Berrypaw saved Cinderpaw and in return she saved him, but when he goes for two other cats she's furious. Can their love live or will she be like Brambleclaw and judge them by their heritage? CinderX ? BerryX ?
1. Fight

Berrypaw walked around the camp. He was bored. He should be in his nest but he wasn't The sand was soft underpaw so he made a bug pile. He laid in it and dozed. He heard Poppypaw come in camp.

"Listen, Poppypaw, we can't be together. I just don't think it's right." Poppypaw spat at him.

"Who is it? Is it another she-cat?! You'll pay, I'll do what I need to to get to you and whoever it is." She bounded away angrily. Berrypaw sighed.

"Hey, what was that with you and my sister?" Cinderpaw asked. She sighed. Every time her sister fell in love, they broke up and Cinderpaw was the one getting them back together.

"She got mad at me because she wants to be with me but, I don't think its right and then she said, 'Who is it? Another she-cat?! You'll pay, I'll do what need to to get to you and whoever it is!' Then, she stormed away." Cinderpaw stifled a sigh.

"Okay, here's what you have to do, go to her and charm her. Then, you spend time with her. Show her some other toms and convince her that they really special. She'll forget about you and then, you go on with your life."

Berrypaw suddenly had a new respect for Cinderpaw. She had a slender body, a sweet personality, and she's always so sweet to others. _No, I'm not in love with Cinderpaw. She's just a friend. _

**A Few Moons Later**

Cinderpaw padded back to camp. She passed Spiderleg on duty, and having her mouth full of prey, nodded. She walked into camp and noticed her sister's body in the middle of the clearing. Immediately, she ran to her sister's side.

"Poppypaw, are you okay? You can't leave us, your so young! Mother's going to be terrified." Cinderpaw wailed. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Graystripe guided her away. Cinderpaw unsheathed and sheathed her claws. She couldn't take it. Her sister needed her. She whirled around. Ready the three warriors pushed into a tight group and blocked her path.

"Stop! She's my sister! She needs me! Graystripe, what if that was Silverstream? Or Millie? Squirrelflight, what if that was Leafpool? Brambleclaw, what if that was Tawnypelt? You'd want to go to her, wouldn't you. Would you like to be held back? I don't think so!" At this point Cinderpaw's call was a desperate wail.

Her mother was over there sobbing now. Her father came to her and took her from the warriors. He nodded. Cinderpaw pelted from her father's grasp. "Poppypaw!" She screamed. Her feet left the ground as she flung herself at he sister. Berrypaw blocked her way. Tears streaming against his face he grabbed her by the scruff and guided her away.

Keeping against her he got her into the apprentices den and the warriors gathered around the entrance to the den.

**In The Den**

"Listen to me. Cinderpaw. Your sister loved me and I loved her. She came back after a fox attacked her. She's going to be fine, but only if you be strong for her. You need to be calm. Calm down." He said as she flung herself at him. He blocked her.

"Calm down." She insisted on getting past him. "No, look at me. Look at me. She's fine." In a desperate plea to StarClan he rested his muzzle on her. As he did so she calmed down and laid down. In case she thought she had gotten away, he kept her pushed her in the moss by his muzzle.

Soon, her soft snores filled the den and he left. Hours later, she woke up to the soft rhythm of the apprentices breath. Beside her Berrypaw rested his head on his paws. She lifted her head. He jumped up ready to stop her but, she stood and pushed him into the moss. She covered him in licks. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done. Is she okay?" She whispered.

"She's fine. She'll live. Now go to bed." She rested her head on her paws. Her eyes closed and the next thing she knew she was in a light forest. There were cats made of stars. One cat stepped forward. "Hello, Cinderpelt. " The old she cat rasped.

"I have a prophecy. Poppy is in the fire, a river of ashes of guilt swept away into the berry, for the berry made a terrible mistake_."_

"Thank you, Yellowfang. I would like to thank you, StarClan. To keep me alive to become a warrior. I'm terribly grateful to you." With that Cinderpaw awoke. She lifted her head. Berrypaw was lazily snoring behind her. The words rang in her ears. ashes swept away into the berry_. _Could Berrypaw be the berry? If he is, who's the ashes?


	2. Warriors

Cinderpaw woke up to a prod in her side. She shifted positions and then opened her eyes. Standing right over her was Berrypaw. He licked her nose. "Hi, Berrypaw." She mewed. She closed her eyes only to jump up and knock Berrypaw back.

"Guess what, Berrypaw!" He looked at her very weirdly.

"Mousebrain! Today's our warrior ceremony! I bet I could beat you in a fight!" She said. He growled. She jumped at him and he rolled to the side. While she was on the ground he jumped over her. Landing on the other side of her. She lunged at him and they tumbled out of the den. They were tumbling in a ball and a single paw landed on their ball and they stopped.

"You guys better save it. We don't need warriors getting hurt by a two apprentice made tumbling ball." Whitewing laughed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the HighLedge." Cinderpaw and Berrypaw smoothed down their ruffled fur. Cinderpaw got up and trotted over to the HighLedge. She sat next to Berrypaw. Berrypaw leaned back and licked a ruffled spot on Cinderpaw near her rear end.

She looked at him in surprise and he looked up embarrassed. There were amused purrs behind them and they found the whole clan waiting for them to get done. They bowed their heads in shame.

"Anyways, I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code and I commend you as warriors in their return. Poppypaw, (she was able to go back to training), Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Said Berrypaw.

"I do." Followed Cinderpaw.

"I do." Mousepaw mewed.

"I do." Poppypaw added.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names.. Mousepaw from this day forward you will be Mousepelt. Berrypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Berrybush. Poppypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Poppyseed. Cinderpaw from this day forward you will be known as Cinderash. All of you have learned and will obey the code."

(Sorry, I don't own warriors and can't remember the lines.)

Cinderash was exploring deep in the forest. She soon realized that she was being followed. She turned around just in time to see a cream colored cat jumped at her. She moved smoothly to the side. Then, she jumped after the cream colored cat. She landed on the ground legs sprawled out on all sides of the cat. He leaned up and licked her cheek.

**How do you like it? My first fan-fic so go easy on me.**


	3. Forgiving or Dissing

Berrybush walked around camp. It was so boring. He, then, looked around camp. He notices a cat just beyond the middle of the clearing. He walked over there and said, "Hi, Honeydew, (Honeypaw), what are you doing here? I thought you went to the gathering."

"Oh, I stayed because I have a fever." She looked sad at missing some important stuff. Berrybush felt sympathetic for her.

"It's okay, are you alright?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting." He looked at her in a silent plea that she would say yes.

"Okay." She said. They waked out of camp and immediately Honeydew was in a hunter's crouch. Berrybush looked at her in awe. Her body was slender, she ran smoothly, and her haunches weren't to big or small. She was a small cat, but slender and lithe. He knew he had found his true love. Or so he thought.

Cinderash walked back from the gathering. She still couldn't believe that Berrybush hadn't wanted to go with her. She was walking back from camp and heard some laughing.

She walked over to see Honeydew and Berrybush on top of each other. (Nothing like that!) She stood there watching, and they didn't notice her. She hid behind some bushes so they wouldn't find her. Berrybush sensed that someone was watching he looked around but couldn't see her.

"Who's there." He suddenly said. Cinderash was about to say something but before she could another cat said, "I am."

**Sorry, it's so short. Who do you think the cat is? Whoever gets it right, gets a Berrybush and Honeydew plushie. **


	4. Apologizing and Hurting

"_Who's there?" Berrybush called out._

_Before Cinderash could say anything, another cat called, "I am." Then, stepped out…_

Poppyseed! "What are you doing here?" He hissed angrily.

"You mean what bare _we_ doing here." Corrected Cinderash moving out from the bushes. Berrybush hissed angrily.

"The question is what are _you _doing here?" Cinderash asked him. Then, she indicated to Honeydew. He flattened his ears.

"I think I'm here with my _girl_friend. I'm here to have a good time. I wanted to get away from you two." Cinderash felt tears well up in here eyes. Her sister walked over and put her tail on Cinderash's shoulder.

"Now you've done it. You made her cry, nice job. Very warrior like." They turned tail and padded away.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that." The only way he knew that they had heard was that Poppyseed and Cinderash turned back.

"Like I said, very warrior like, so apologize like a kit towering behind his mother." Poppyseed said. She was referring to the way that he was behind Honeydew.

He flattened his ears again. He walked around Honeydew. She stood up and followed him. He walked over to the two sisters.

"Listen, I'm sorry." He sighed. Cinderash turned her head, Tears were stained down her cheeks.

"That's the best apology that you could give me? I mean come on, in the time that we stood here just now I thought of a better one, like, 'Cinderash, I'm sorry but, I need to move on. Right now I have to focus on my warrior duties. I promise you went regret letting me go.' That's what I came up with in ten seconds! Is that seriously all you could think of? Now you really are going to get it."

With that, they turned and walked away. Cinderash's head on Poppyseed's shoulder. Berrybush mewed a 'sorry', (better than the one he gave to Cinderash), and left. Honeydew was left with a bewildered look on her face.

C.I.N.D.E.R.

Cinderash walked beside Poppyseed. She walked into the den and laid in her nest. Later that night, Berrybush came in and laid next to her. Cinderash felt more tears well up, so, she got up and went to where Poppyseed was.

B.E.R.R.Y

Berrybush watched her get up and walk away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was so in love with him, they would have had a bright future. Then, he had to go after Honeydew. _Why did they both have to be so beautiful? _ He asked himself. At almost the exact same time her thought that, Cinderash got up to go on a night's walk. He watched her go.

_Her body's slender, her fur sleek, and her personality great. _He thought. He got up and stretched. The light was just peeking over and it was the starting of dawn. He walked to the fresh-kill pile and he grabbed a vole.

He took hungry bites and wiped his tongue around his lips and stood up. He walked to the entrance and into the forest. He tracked Cinderash with her scent.

C.I.N.D.E.R.

Cinderash stalked a thrush unaware of anything around her. "I hate that cat, a cute little Berrybush. Yeah, right. I love him and he pads off with Honeydew. I hate him, no I love him, stop Cinderash. You've got to stop. I hate him!" She practically yowled.

"Well, I'm sorry you fell that way." Cinderash looked around. She looked in the bushes.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She called. Then, a blur landed in the grass beside her. She whirled around and the, relaxed as she noticed it was Berrybush.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. Berrybush didn't look the little bit affectionate that she had known him as.

"The question is, what are _you _doing here _alone_? Shouldn't you be here with someone like, me." He said. Cinderash laughed an unpleasant laugh.

"Yeah, right. Why don't you go smother yourself in Honey? Or should I say Honey_dew_?" She spat. Then, she turned tail and ran.

"Cinderash, not again. I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. She froze in her tracks.

"Not Honeydew?" She asked him.

"No, I… That was just because we didn't have anything to do. I mean come on, not being at a gathering? How boring is that?" He gave her a lick on her cheek.

"That's not true. I saw what happened. Poppyseed saw what happened. We all did. That was love, not friendship. Now, just leave me alone. I don't want to be near you." She walked away. Leaving empty pawed. (Doesn't have any prey.)

B.E.R.R.Y.

Berrybush watched her go. He had to do something about it. He sat down and thought. He could go and break-up with Honeydew. Or he could leave her the way she was. He had so many things about Cinderash going through his mind he couldn't think. Getting up to go hunting, he tried to clear his mind.


	5. Wounding and Kittypets

C

C.I.N.D.E.R.

Cinderash walked around camp. She realized it had been a whole MOON since she ever thought of Berrybush. _So now you start thinking about him. Thank fully, he quit Honeydew and went after no one, but now Honeydew's having kits, and it might just be getting covered up. _She looked around the clearing. She spotted her sister over near Mousepelt.

"Hey, Poppyseed!" She called. Poppyseed turned and walked her way.

"I… I… I still love Berrybush! I have no idea how to do this." Cinderash mewed to her sister. At the sound of his name Berrybush walked over.

"And what would you want to do over here, No-It-All?" Cinderash asked. "Ask where Honeydew was so you can give her double the kits? Huh? I'm waiting." Berrybush opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Listen, I know you're still mad, but at least give me a chance. I love you Cinderash we could have a bright future."

"Yeah, bright futures of back-stabbing liars like their father? Right, are you trying some ambitious plan? Because if you are, I'm not going for it." Berrybush looked taken aback. At the same moment, Brackenfur walked into camp carrying the body of Honeydew.

"Honeydew!' Berrybush called. He threw himself to her. Cinderash got in the way.

"You did me a favor moons ago, now it's my turn. I don't mean to hurt you." She threw him backward lightly. She ran forward and to him with her. She brought him into the warriors' den and he ran. She ran after him and stopped him right before he hit Honeydew's body, to hurt her further more. She grabbed his scruff and dragged him.

"Stop it! She needs me!" He yowled. He raked his claws done her side, She yowled in pain. Cinderash sheathed her claw and brought them down on him. Berrybush continued after her. Then, finally, three warriors rushed forward and pursued him into the den. She collapsed in fear and in pain. The last thing she saw after she fell was Leafpool rushing forward, and Berrybush's wails. Then, all went black.

Waking up in the medicine cat's den she yowled, "Leafpool!"

Running in she asked, "What's wrong, Cinderash?"

"My shoulder and head hurt." She told Leafpool.

"Let's see. I could use marigold for the should and poppyseed for the headache." She replied.

"Thanks, Leafpool." She thanked the medicine cat. Slowly, she drifted out of consciousness. Suddenly, disturbing her sleep she lifted her head as the curtains to the den rustled. Berrybush walked in.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked apologetically.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." She growled.

"I'm sorry, I know I did that to you and I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. My claws slipped out and I couldn't control my anger. The good news is Honeydew will be fine." His voice brightened.

"Look, I don't hate my sister, but for everything she's caused me, I hate you even more then her. You know why? Because you had to be all handsome and everything enough to try and get all three of us. Me, Poppyseed, and my pregnant sister, _Honeydew._ Why can't you be like all the other toms and be completely mouse-brained. Sometimes I think your too soft coming from your kittypet organs!"

**Bad call Cinderash! R&R please!**


	6. The Call

Berrybush bristled. 'My mother lived in a barn as well as my father! It doesn't mean we were kittypets!"

Cinderash smiled weakly. "I know, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I just hate how you do that."

"Do what?" Berrybush questioned.

"You, well, the thing is I was in love with you, I really was, but then you said you were 'just messing around because not being at a gathering is boring', you refused to go. Then, when Poppyseed came back, you break-up with her. Then. you go after me. Then, you make my sister get pregnant. Now, you're trying to get me back. I really thought you were amazing, I really did, but then you didn't believe in us, or in Poppyseed, and now not in Honeydew. You don't believe in your_self._ That's who you need to believe in. You know what's right, right here." She put here tail on his heart. "But you don't want to accept and trust your heart. Now if you'll excuse me."

She curled up in a ball and wrapped her tail and laid it on her nose. The last thing she felt was Berrybush's soft and rhythmic licks on her ear.

**In The Morning**

Berrybush's POV

"Hey, Icepaw." Berrybush called.

"Yeah?" She asked as she rotted from the apprentices' den.

"It's time for training." Berrybush explained.

"Okay, can Foxpaw come too? Spiderleg is in the nursery again and won't be back till after sunhigh."

"Sure." Berrybush reluctantly said. He was tempted to go into the nursery and grab Spiderleg by the scruff, but he knew Firestar would never trust him if he hurt another warrior. Besides, Spiderleg was even more hotheaded than his father, Dustpelt.

"Hey, Foxpaw! Come over here! You can come to training with us!" Icepaw called.

Following the two apprentices to the training hollow, his mind wandered to Cinderash. He had tried apologizing to her, but she wouldn't take it. She wanted him to pad after another she-cat.

"Hey, Berrybush!" Foxpaw called.

Berrybush realized hat he was at the entrance to the training hollow and that the apprentices were waiting for him.

Suddenly a shriek sounded nearby. It sounded like Cinderash!

**Who was it and if it was Cinderash what was she doing so far from the medicine cats' Den?**


	7. Mother's Blood In Two

"Berrybush! What was that?" Icepaw and Foxpaw asked fearfully in unison.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Berrybush crept farther toward the call. He opened his mouth and tried to scent the cat, but he could only scent the tempting aroma of mouse.

"Berrybush, I think it's over here." Icepaw called from where she was beside Foxpaw. Berrybush crept up beside Icepaw. He smelled a very familiar and unfamiliar smell mixed together.

Creeping past a bush, Icepaw moved forward and before he knew what she was doing, se slid inside the cave. Icepaw appeared seconds later. Whatever had been in there followed her out.

"Icepaw, hide!" Berrybush hissed, afraid that she'd be seen. Just then, Stormfur and Millie came out of the cave. Icepaw hissed while Foxpaw jumped a out and gasped.

"What are you two doing in there? And why are you panting?" Foxpaw asked suspiciously.

Stromfur's eyes widened. "No.. It's n-not like that, w-we w-were--" Stormfur cut off as Graystripe and Brook came out behind them.

"I'm confused, which on of you are mates, line up with your mate." Foxpaw said. They all stood up and Graystripe followed Brook to one side but them realized that Brook wasn't Millie. He slowly walked over to Millie. Stormfur walked toward Brook.

"Okay, we were afraid you were cheating. But every cat makes mistakes. Right?" Icepaw mewed as she left her hiding place.

"Right." Stormfur mewed. "And we're all in a big one now. I came here with Brook. But as Graystripe and I put eyes on each other's mates. We fell in love. Brook's gone with Graystripe hoping to help him win back respect, and I went with Millie to have kits that look like my mother. I never met her because she died when I was born." He explained to Icepaw and Foxpaw, who's eyes were as wide as moons.

"I never got to see my mother and the closer I ever got to her was my sister Feathertail. She had my mother's spirit and body, color wise. So I was hoping to put a little bit of my mother into Brook and Millie's body. What I mean is, Brook was going to have my kits, so I took Millie in too."


	8. Cinderpelt

Cinderash's POV

Waking up in the medicine cats' den was weird for Cinderash. She was so used to feeling someone beside her. Then, she realized what happened last night. _Oh, gosh, please tell me I didn't just make up with Berrybush. _She thought. Struggling to sit up, she heard a noise outside. Getting up, she slowly walked out into the clearing. She didn't find anyone but Firestar outside. Walking to him, she realized that he and Sandstorm were talking in hushed voices. Silently creeping behind a bush she listened to Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Firestar, we can't." She heard Sandstorm say.

"But Sandstorm, what if these 'ashes' are anything like Tigerstar was?"

"If Cinderash was anything like Tigerstar, don't you think we would have noticed it? I think StarClan sent Leafpool that sign because their telling us something. I think that Cinderash is Cinderpelt."

"But what about Ti-- What did you just say?"

Sandtsorm stifled a sigh. "I said, If Cinderash was anything like Tigerstar, don't you think we would have noticed it? I think StarClan sent Leafpool that sign because their telling us something. I think that Cinderash is Cinderpelt."

Firestar's eyes widened. (This part is a spoiler for The Sight, Dark River or Outcast)

"Leafpool!" Firestar called softly.

"Yes, Firestar?" Leafpool asked as she emerged from her den.

"When you had that dream with Spottedleaf, did she show you that Cinderash was really Cinderpelt?" Firestar asked, eyes wide with anxiety.

"Yes, Firestar. Spottedleaf told me that Cinderkit was Cinderpelt, soon after the badger attack." Leafpool said.

**Was it right to have Firestar know about Cinderpelt? I think he leader should know everything. R&R please. I hope for the best in the reviews!**


	9. Secret Revealed

Cinderash's eyes widened. _She_ was the amazing Cinderpelt!? How could she be. Crying softly to herself, she went back to rest in the medicine cats' den. When Leafpool came back into the den she said, "Leafpool, will you test me on herbs?"

Leafpool looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" She asked.

"In case I need to help someone, I want to know what I can." Cinderash said hoping she didn't sound to ridiculous.

"Of course, it's always good to be prepared. Okay, now, what do you need for strength?" Leafpool asked her.

"Juniper berries." Cinderash recalled.

"If a cat is poisoned, what do you give them to get it out of their system?"

"Yarrow." Cinderash replied.

"What about for a rat bite?"

"Burdock root." Cinderash remembered.

"Wounds?" Leafpool pressed.

"Marigold." Cinderash replied. quickly.

"How about trouble sleeping or pain from a wound?" Leafpool kept on quickly.

"Poppyseed." Cinderash managed to say through her deep breathing.

"How about fevers?" Leafpool asked after a long pause to let Cinderash catch her breath.

"Feverfew." Cinderash replied.

"For traveling?"

"Um.. I know you give them traveling herbs but I'm not sure which ones."

"Well done." Leafpool praised. "You got every herb right."

"I am Cinderpelt." Cinderash whispered.

"What did you say?" Leafpool asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I said, I am Cinderpelt!" Cinderash raised her voice.

"You heard?" Leafpool asked quietly. Cinderash nodded.

"I'm not afraid to say it. I know the great stories told about her and I never knew why my name was _Cinder_ash." She sighed.


	10. Flashbacks and Warnings

Cinderash writhed in her sleep.

_Suddenly, a shrill- high pitched squeal sounded from the edge of the trees. Fireheart raced out of the trees and skidded to a halt on the border beside the thunderpath._

_Fireheart called out to Tigerclaw as he ran._

_"Did you hear that cry?" But the roar of a monster drowned out his words. _

_Fireheart shuddered as it passed, waiting for the noise to die away so he could call out to Tigerclaw again. Then, he noticed something beside the ash, a dark shape on a thin strip of grass._

_With a sickening jolt, he recognized the small body lying motionless on the thunderpath._

_It was Cinderpaw!_

_"She's going to live, isn't she?" Fireheart asked Yellowfang. _

_"I don't know. She's in the paws of Star Clan now." Yellowfang admitted._

**Fireheart with his sister Princess**

_Fireheart gazed into her eyes, and the thoughts that had been troubling him began to tumble out. _

_"My apprentice," he meowed. "She was hit on the thunderpath last night." His voice cracked as he remembered finding her broken, bleeding body. _

_"She's badly hurt. She might still die. And even if she survives she won't ever be a warrior.'_

_"You spoke so fondly of her the last you were here. She sounded so full of energy._

_"The accident shouldn't have happened." Fireheart growled. "I was supposed to meet Tigerclaw. He'd asked for Bluestar, but she'd been so ill, so I offered to go instead. I had to fetch catnip first, and Cinderpaw went in my place."_

_Princess looked alarmed and he added, "I told her not to. But if I had been a better mentor she'd have listened to me."_

_"I don't know why Tigerclaw wanted to meet in such a dangerous place." He spat. " He said there was evidence that ShadowClan had invaded our territory, but when I arrived there was no trace of them at all."_

_"Was it a trap?" Princess suggested._

_"Why would Tigerclaw want to hurt Cinderpaw!?"_

_"It was Bluestar he asked for." Princess reminded him gently. _

"Tigerstar tried to kill Bluestar!" Cinderash screamed waking up from her flashback.

"What is all this about Tigerstar?" Leafpool asked sleepily.

"I had a vision. StarClan showed me what happened in my life before this. I went when Bluestar was supposed to and got hit by a monster. Then, I got crippled. Tigerstar tried to murder Bluestar and I got into it instead. Then, I got killed because I was saving myself from being killed. I was Cinderpelt and I was being born when Cinderpelt died!' Cinderash exclaimed wide awake.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Leafpool said and went back to sleep.

Not being able to sleep, Cinderash went out into the clearing. On the breeze there was a whisper,

"_Poppy is in the fire, and a river of ashes of guilt swept away into the berry, for the berry made a terrible mistake."_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys. I've realized just how incredibly stupid my "Romance Series" books are. Granted I was only about 12 when I wrote them, they're still really stupid. Having said that, I think I might go back and redo them. Put together a story line, have an actual summary, make up some new characters and work out all the books and kinks before updating. This may take a while since there are 4 or 5 books with 10 or so chapters each, but I think I can do it. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now but am grounded, so it will be awhile till I update. Having said that, I will write them out and type them up later. I'm soo sorry for not updating for awhile. To be honest, I completely forgot I had this account until my cousin asked me why I hadn't updated in forever. I'll do my best to put chapters up and I'll work as quickly as possible. Thanks for being patient and still reading this. It means a lot :)

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


End file.
